Shattered Dreams
by stillXfree
Summary: Carl Simmons is two days away from finishing his prison term for a crime that went unsolved. However before he can get his money and freedom, he must face the horrors that have infested Raccoon City and dig deeper into his past in order to survive...
1. Partners in Crimepreview

Okay this is a little preview of what is coming up half way into the story, my to main characters created by me so I own them. If you try and steal them Chuck Norris will Roundhouse kick you in the face (And I'll sue hehe)

I don't own Resident Evil or Chuck Norris (Just to be safe)

* * *

"_How did this happen?"_

Alex ran across the street trying not to be seen by the ghostly eyes of the city.

"_Everyone's gone but they still want me. My body, they are dying to get my body."_

Alex slowed down as she quietly opened the basement door. Alex moved toward the closet of the old military nut who kept a locker full of weapons of human destruction… the only things that would keep her alive.

"Got to get to the school if anyone is alive, they will probably be…"

"**Click!"**

Alex felt the warm barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head.

"Turn around real slow; unless you want me to… you get the idea."

The voice sounded deep and cold, yet the sarcasm in his voice hinted otherwise.

Alex turned and faced her gunman. She gasped at the sight of him, trying her best to hold back tears. The gunman lowered his sidearm and smiled.

"Well if it isn't my old partner in crime. "It's nice to see you again healthy and alive Alex."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't come for you sooner Carl…"


	2. Nightmare Begins

I do not own any Resident Evil or Capcom Characters

Alex & Carl are my characters and are protected by Chuck Norris Roundhouse Kicks.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Nightmare Begins**

"Just two more days Mike and I can get out of here. I'll finally be free again to start my life over"

The convict Mike looked over at Carl, the infamous bank robber who got away and managed to extort millions through an unknown source. After the trial, Carl managed to get only a light sentence.

"You mean we get out of here. Remember our deal when you first got here five years ago?"

Carl smirked as he looked over at Mike. He was a shorter but stocky man, about 5'8, five inches smaller than Carl was. Mike was Spanish, of Puerto Rican descent, and had a body that would rival a body builder. It was no surprise Carl had offered him money to watch his back in Raccoon City Penitentiary. Carl put his arm around his hired muscle turned good friend.

"How could I forget? If it wasn't for you I would be Raccoon City's biggest bitch, not to mention I would be missing a lot of teeth and not be able to sit down from a sore ass."

Carl looked out the small cell window the setting sun shinning off his light green eyes. The small grey cell was damp and murky in the prison heat.

"This city is all fucked up, been murders on the outskirts of town not too far from here."

Mike stood up and looked out the small cell window. "With the cash that you give me, I'll move back to New York. I've got to take care of my little sister." Mike pulled out a small picture of a little girl with brown hair and big brown eyes.

Carl smiled at the little photo Mike's little sister looked like an angel and not a day over 10 years old.

"She is so cute it's hard to believe she is related to you!'

Carl went to hand the picture back, but Mike refused. "I want you to hold onto it. I want you to visit us one day."

Mike put his hand on Carl's shoulder, "You owe me that much."

Carl stood silent and smiled. As soon as he was out, he would get his long awaited cut and leave Raccoon City. New York did not seem like a bad idea, he could easily blend in and disappear within the massive crowds and chaos in the big city.

Carl though back about the cash and the events leading up to his five-year imprisonment. The perfect crime in the form of an ordinary bank robbery, Carl walked in the new guy highly recommended with access to every program in the facility. After hitting the 50,000-dollar mark, the feds came in and busted him for fraud. However, the other 35,000 dollars was split up waiting for his return.

"**Lights Out!"**

Mike hopped into his bunk bed. "Just one more day Carl and we are out of here."

Carl rolled into his bed. "Yea, one more day…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex opened the door to her small studio apartment. Her day was a living nightmare as they received more sick patients at her job internship at Raccoon City Hospital.

"Man I've got to start doing this for cash. Still at least I'm helping people, plus I put this all on my resume, not to mention extra college credit."

Alex kicked off her shoes and loosened her long brown hair, brushing it out of her brown eyes. She sat down in her study desk and looked over the newspaper. To her surprise, the paper was three months old. It covered the explosion in the Arklay Mountains and the deaths of a number of S.T.A.R.S. members from the police force.

Alex remembered how S.T.A.R.S rejected her application to medical advisor in favor of a much younger girl. Alex smiled, simply by the number of deaths, that S.T.A.R.S was regretting there choice. Alex pulled out her reports and began to read about various parasites and there affects on various creatures. Alex yawned at the text, as she moved the book away from her face. "This is going to be a long night."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl sat up in his bed. He could hardly get any sleep within the prison walls but that was not the reason he sat up. Carl looked out of his cell into the darkness as guards carried another inmate to the infirmary.

"That's the fifth one this week." Carl looked up at Mike who was lying in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Remember that bum that was killed by the prison guards about two weeks ago?"

Carl remembered stories of an inmate that went insane and attacked four inmates and two guards, biting and scratching everyone he got close to. It took twelve gunshots to take him down.

"Well the guards say he was tripping on some new drug. Whatever it was, anyone he bit has been getting sick. So far twenty guys have disappeared."

Carl felt uneasy and got out of bed as he grabbed the prison bars on his cell. "I got a bad feeling about this Mike."

Mike sat up in his bed and smiled. "Listen Carl it doesn't matter man. Whatever happens here we get out in one more day. We are going to be free and won't have to worry what happens to this place."

A single gunshot echoed in the prison.

Mike and Carl stood frozen as murmurs rose from the sleepy cells around them. Swearing and confusion came from the weary inmates as four more shots rang throughout the prison, followed by the horrified screams of the prison guards. Then…silence.

"_I hate it when I'm right." _Carl though as he sighed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up as if she was having a nightmare. She stared at the clock which flashed 12:13 a.m. Alex looked over her work scattered all over her desk. Ale shuffled the various papers, looked through her bag, and pulled out one of the many petret dishes given to her by Professor Solomon. Alex looked at the various colored dishes and papers on her desk, then back at the time.

"Jesus Christ, I'm going to be here all night. Might as well get back to work again, I can sleep in one of the hospital beds tomorrow."

Now Alex was not an unorganized person. However, the increase in bizarre murders in the city had increased the local resident's trips to Raccoon City Hospital. Alex looked at the petret dish of a "recent victim of an attempted rape, who suffered a bite wound to her left arm." Alex rubbed her eyes studied the blood cells.

"…What on earth?

Alex watched the blood cells get infected by some strange substance turn black then…stop.

"That can't happen. Blood doesn't go into this process until after…"

Alex felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"… Death…"

Alex sat back and concentrated hard on what she just witnessed. She watched the blood die and become jelly like outside the body. Alex looked again and watched as the dead cells moved very slowly, as if they were attempting to restart motor functions within the cells. It wasn't adding up, it appeared to be a virus in nature but like nothing, she had ever seen. Had her Professor seen this kind of…?

"But this sample came from…"

Alex heart skipped as her mind raced back to earlier that day at the hospital.

_"Today alone we had twenty cases of bites, scratches, and other contacts of similar nature."_

Alex quickly picked up her cell phone and called Professor Solomon office. Her heart sank as she began to realize how many people could be at risk through infection. The phone rang as Alex ran her fingers through her blonde hair.

Suddenly the phone picked up. "Hello… Dr. Solomon?"

A long pause stretched out for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly a loud gasp of air scared Alex as Dr. Solomon spoke into the phone.

"Alex? Is that you?"

Alex grabbed the dish. "Dr. Solomon the dish with the rape victim she had some sort of virus, I'm going to bring it to your office right now."

"NO! Alex, get out of the city now! Get out with that dish and get somewhere safe!"

Alex choked. She was surprised by the outburst, never hearing Dr. Solomon in such a wild angry state. Dr. Solomon was breathing heavily into the phone.

"Dr. Solomon is everything alright?"

Alex was about to ask again, when she heard two gunshots ring out from the other end of the phone call, followed by silence.

"Dr. Solomon…"

* * *

Please read and review so that we all can enjoy this story better, because you know what they say, If at first you don't succeed, you are not Chuck Norris hehehe. Until next time cya 


End file.
